Minecraft Hunger Games
by ComedyMaster333
Summary: A short story made for my friend Colby. Happy birthday!


** Minecraft Hunger Games**

** For my friend Colby, Happy Birthday!**

I live in the server of Cloudcraft. There are 13 main servers in Minecraftopia. Twelve of them are ruled by the Capitol Server. Every year, the Capitol Server has a special event every year to celebrate the uptime of the servers. 2 kids between the ages 12-18 are entered from each server to enter the games. This year, there was more anxiety than usual.

Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Steve. Cloudcraft is the poorest server and it has the least members. We all pushed into a crowd near town hall. The server has two main cities, Cloudcity and Hidden Island. Hidden Island is poorer than Cloudcity, but more populated. Back to the story, where we're all crowded near town hall. We're anxiously waiting for the mayor, Cloudstryder, to announce the participants. After waiting several minutes, he finally starts speaking.

"Welcome to town square! Every year, we enter two teenagers in the Hunger Games. Sadly, it's that time again. The two participants entering in the 33rd Hunger Games are..." We are all standing completely still. "Eragonxiam and Steve!" I walk up to the stage, almost paralyzed in shock. Wait, I've seen that girl before. We met about 10 years ago...

I was walking in the rain around the city. I usually hunted pigs on the edge of town, but I had found none today. It would be hard facing my family with no food. But then- I saw her. She wass the baker's daughter. She gave me two pieces of bread. Before her parents caught me I dashed behind a tree. She got punished later that day. I was thankful that she gave me the bread.

Next think I knew we were shoved in a minecart train. It carried us through the dimensional wall and into the Capitol Server. We parked at a white train station. We saw the Capitol. It was a huge town with vibrant wool buildings, with splashes of different colors. We hopped out of our transport carts and stayed the night at a hotel. The next day, we were carried to the arena.

My mentor told me to quickly grab a few things and go, or I would be killed at the very beginning. The bell rang and I dashed to the center. I quickly grabbed **10 blocks of dirt, a bow, 16 arrows, an iron sword, 3 pieces of bread and a slice of melon.** This was a good amount of supplies and would last me a few days. I hid in a swamp and dug a 3X3X1 hole. I put the dirt above my head to make a shelter. The dirt was helpful because it camouflaged the house. Grass soon grew and made it hard to find. In the swamp, there were banana trees and nuts on the ground. I found out that the nuts were not poisonous and the banana were good.

It was the time of day where they broadcasted a message across the sky to show who was alive. There were 16 people left, which was very little for the first day. Most of them died at the beginning, while two died fighting each other with only fists. One died of hunger because they didn't get any food. One was pwned by a guy with a diamond sword. Ouch.

I had my first battle today. An alliance came to my area so I scurried up a tree with long vines. The group saw me but couldn't manage to climb up. I saw a pair of yellow eyes in the shadow. I could barely make out a hand pointing upwards. ! It was a killer bee's nest! The bees had poison that, when injected into the body, could make you sick or even kill you. The alliance wasn't going anywhere so I cut the top of the nest off. It crashed on the group and chased after them. I looked to thank the person who warned me but they mysteriously disappeared.

The bees killed two, along with another player who lost a ranged battle. The server's seal flashed and then disappeared. 13 were left. Both of the Cloudcraft players still alive. That's a first. After a few day I finally found Eragonxiam. We shared supplies and I made a bed for her in my hut. We waited a few days until 5 players were left. An announce from the Server's presidential offices announced that they were sending evil wolves, and the only place you were safe was the center of the map. We grabbed our stuff and made it to the center. "Well tributes, If you and your server partner both make it to the end, you win!" That means we could both win!

At the clearing, we saw two fighting with iron swords. I was about to dash up and strike when Eragonxiam held me back. "Let them fight," she says in a serious tone. We watch one of them finish the other. Suddenly, a wolf burst through the trees and pounces on top of the winner of the previous fight. "You know how we said that you were safe in the clearing? Well, we lied!" the announcer said. 3 left. The two of us and a guy from one of the larger districts. We stand in the center ring with the Cornucopia, and climb on top of it. We see him with full body armor sprinting towards us. The armor slows him down, and he can't make it. We start celebrating until we hear another message. "You know how we said you could both win? Well we lied again."

We would rather die than fight one another, so we both take out poisonous berries we found on the way over. We hold them above our mouths until they let us both win. We are carried into separate hovercrafts and then shot with a tranquilizing liquid. I fall into a deep sleep, and I wake up in the hospital the next morning. They say I have been completely healed and I am free to go. I board the train back and inhabit one of the houses meant for the winners. It's great to win, but what will the president have to say about it?


End file.
